Transformers: Hogwarts Generation
by sakuragui
Summary: El mundo magico se enfrenta a una nueva amenaza, pero esta vez viene desde más alla de las estrellas y no descansará hasta haberlo destruido todo. crossover Harry PotterTransformers. HHr. Coescritor, Meteor Beat.
1. Prólogo

**sakuragui: (Se acerca a un micrófono en el auditorio) Muy ¿Esto funciona?**

**Meteor Beat: Se me hace que sí.**

**sakiragui: Okay... ¡hola mamá¡Estoy en una historia!**

**Meteor Beat: Es mi castigo el tratar con este tipo.**

**skuragui: sí... ¡OYE!**

**Meteor Beat: Ignorándolo por un momento, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer esta historia en duo, por favór disfrútenla y si tienen alguna queja o algo por el estilo diríganse con él (continúa ignorándolo)**

**-----**

**Disclaimers: No somos los dueños ni de Harry Potter ni de Transformers, hemos dicho. **

**Transformers: Hogwarts Generation**

**Prólogo: Lo que vino de las estrellas**

"Aun no puedo creer que yo vaya a hacer esto" Dijo Ron frente a la fuerte puerta de caoba colocada enfrente de él, el pelirrojo ya había estado dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza y aunque estaba seguro de que era por el bien de todos no tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar, el no conocía ni pizca de cómo preparar la poción, le podría pedir ayuda a Hermione y a Harry, pero allí estaba el problema, ellos eran las dos personas a las que no les podía decir, bueno, había otra persona la cual era su hermana, pero no podía decirle.

La razón era muy simple, él lo había descubierto, lo había descubierto todo… no quién era Dios o el por qué estaban en el mundo, el no se metía con esas cosas; no, la respuesta era a la pregunta de ¡¿Cómo diablos era que él y Hermione se habían vuelto novios?! Y la misma pregunta se podía hacer cambiando los nombres a Harry y Ginny, después de todo ¿qué no la misma Ginny había dicho que ya no sentía por el chico que sobrevivió? Al menos no sentimentalmente, y hasta le había preguntado a Harry lo que pensaba de Ginny y este le había dicho que era como una hermana.

Así que¿Cómo demonios todo había comenzado? Solo había una respuesta, y aunque odiara tener que admitir que no fueron ni su encanto o su buen parecido, todo había sido a partir de una simple poción mágica, eso era todo.

"Me odio a mi mismo por hacer esto, pero no queda de otra, mas vale que me lo agradezcan por que aquí va mi orgullo" Ron dijo por fin tocando en la puerta para que a los segundos un hombre con el cabello largo engrasado se asomara y le dirigiera una mirada de confusión "Profesor Snape… ¿podría ayudarme a crear un antídoto para una poción de Amortencia?" dijo Ron obviamente avergonzado.

-----

Ron estaba sonriendo todo el día, no es que fuera algo realmente extraño por si mismo, pero verlo sonreír y darle los buenos días a Draco es otra cosa muy distinta y por su parte Harry sabía muy bien el por que estaba sonriendo así, él había sido la segunda persona en probar esa extraña poción color naranja, que tenía sabor a soda de naranja igualmente, pero el efecto fue casi como un golpe para Harry.

Realmente no se podía decir que el resultado fue igual que con Ron, no, el efecto fue todavía más abrumador con el azabache y no había deseado salir de la cama… hasta que Ron lo jaló fuera y lo comenzara a jalar hasta los baños arrojándolo a la bañera ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Ahora Ron se encontraba en la segunda parte de su plan maestro, el cual no iba a ser tan sencillo, bueno, la parte sencilla se acercaba, pero la parte difícil se iba a extender por algo de tiempo.

"Hola, buenos Días Hermione" Ron dijo a su compañera de clases y ennovia, solo que lo último no lo sabía todavía ella; Hermione volteó la cabeza del libro que tenía en las manos para ver a su novio con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días ¿qué sucede?"

"Oh, no mucho, pero como hombre prevenido vale por dos… lo siento mucho Hermione" dijo Ron cambiando la sonrisa por una más pequeña y algo abochornado.

"Pero si no has he hecho nada mal, lo cual ya de por si es extraño" Hermione dijo estando lista para darle a su novio el beso de la mañana, pero en lugar de sentir los labios del chico lo que sintió fue… ¿la boca de la botella?

"Por eso digo, lo siento; pero bueno, hasta no ver el fondo" dijo Ron haciendo que Hermione se empinara la poción naranja "que no quede huella que no que no" Ron dijo cantando mientras veía como el líquido desaparecía rápidamente, lo más gracioso del asunto es que la marca en forma de la mano de Hermione no se fue de la mejilla de Ron si no hasta el otro día.

-----

"Como pude ser tan tonta" Hermione Granger se dijo mientras veía el cielo estrellado, ya había pasado casi una semana desde el asunto del antídoto y Hermione no había podido tener el valor de siquiera ver a los ojos a sus dos mejores amigos; el asunto era demasiado embarazoso, ella, la estudiante más brillante y la que resolvía todos los problemas intelectuales en las aventuras que tenían no había podido siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado todo un año; no solo era un golpe para su ego sino que también para lo que ella pensaba eran las relaciones, primero Viktor en cuarto y ahora Ron en sexto "como si el hecho de que Voldemort esté a punto de atacar no fuera un problema mayúsculo" se dijo caminando por el patio de la escuela.

Esa noche había decidido terminar de darle vueltas al asunto y afrontar los hechos de frente, ella tenía que hablar con alguien, era necesario para los dos, hermione no podía seguir soportando la culpa por distanciarse de sus mejores amigos por algo como eso, más bien debería sentirse feliz, por fin podían volver a la normalidad en su amistad, aunque claro, también tenía que disculparse por la bofetada que le había dado a Ron, pero es que había sido tan repentino y embarazoso, pensar que al chico que veía como casi un hermano había terminado besándolo, Hermione tuvo que aguantar un escalofrío pasando por su columna vertebral, eso era una experiencia que no quería tener que pasar de nuevo.

"¿Tienes frío?" Oyó decir a su espalda y Hermione suspiró volteando a ver a su compañero de noche invisible; en un segundo harry se quitó la capa y le sonrió, eso no mejoró los nervios de Hermione.

"Harry… hola"

"Hermione, gracias por… bueno, hablar conmigo"

"No, yo soy la que te tiene que agradecer, los he estado evadiendo toda la semana, lo siento tanto, yo…" Harry levantó una mano para interrumpir a su compañera.

"No te preocupes, los cuatro hemos tenido mucho en la cabeza estos días, todo esto de la poción volvió mi mundo al revés; aun no puedo creer que halla estado saliendo con Ginny, no sabes lo culpable y… extraño que me siento, ella es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, la conozco desde hace más de cinco años, nunca había volteado a verla como una mujer, y ahora todo eso desapareció… y no podrías saber la alegría que tengo de que hallan desaparecido" Hermione oyó hablar al chico de lentes mientras este sacaba todos las emociones embotelladas, casi se sentía como antes, pero sabía que no podía ser así, solo había pasado un año y ella sentía que todo había sido cambiado, como un cuarto con diferentes muebles "creo que te debo de estar mareando"

"En lo absoluto, creo que yo me siento igual, en realidad le estoy tan agradecida a Ron, pero me siento tan estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes, si no fuera por él ahora seguiríamos en algo que ninguno de los cuatro querría"

"Mejor di tres"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que se por buenas fuentes de que Ginny quiere matar a Ron por robarle la felicidad perfecta, o algo por el estilo" Harry dijo con una media sonrisa y la clásica pose Potter con la mano en la cabeza.

"Pronto se le pasará ¿no era ella la que dijo que ya no sentía nada por ti en su cuarto año?"

"Lo se, pero aun así siento que yo también estuve mal, todo esto pasó sin chiste, por nada" harry dijo sintiendo de que una gran presión se le iba de los hombros "¿amigos de nuevo?"

"¿Desde cuando dejamos de serlo Harry?" Hermione dijo con una sonrisa dándole un gran abrazo al chico como en segundo año; las estrellas arriba de ellos viajaban en una gran línea, a ambos se les había olvidado la lluvia de estrellas, parecían brillar tanto, como si estuvieran cerca de la tierra, en especial una que… se… dirigía ¿hacia ellos?

Harry y Hermione vieron como es que una de esas estrellas simplemente descendió hacia Hogwarts finalmente estrellándose a las afueras del bosque prohibido, que de prohibido no tenía mucho viendo cuanta gente iba a él; corriendo hacia el meteoro con varitas en mano se proponían a investigar como siempre esperando en cualquier momento la aparición de algún maestro o compañero curioso como ellos.

Después de unos minutos de correr llegaron hasta el cráter aun humeante del bólido espacial quedándose asombrados ante el descubrimiento.

"Por dios, esto increíble, es un meteorito que sobrevivió al pase en la atmósfera, debe de estar hecho a base de metal o no habría podido pasar con este tamaño, pero aun es increíble el tamaño considerable que tiene, es del tamaño de un camión probablemente" hermione continuó hablando mientras Harry se alegraba de su compañera, parecía que habían recuperado a su Hermione.

"De acuerdo, pero será mejor que le llamemos a alguien en la escuela, estoy seguro que ellos también querrán verlo" dijo Harry mientras él y Hermione daban la vuelta antes de escuchar un crujido; volteando a verse los dos se dieron idénticas miradas de confusión antes de seguir oyendo el mismo crujido crecer antes de oír como es que pedazos de roca se caían al suelo; volteando nuevamente vieron la luz de luna reflejarse ante el metal del objeto, pero era demasiado perfecto, demasiado asimétrico y aparte… ¿tenía un taladro adelante?

"Dime que no es un taladro gigante Hermione"

"No creo pode decirte que sea algo más" y en ese momento Hermione se aferró fuertemente del brazo de Harry al prenderse cuatro faroles al frente del taladro en los cuatro puntos distintos de la parte del frente; las últimas piezas del falso meteorito se cayeron dejando ver dos líneas de gusano que indudablemente le permitían moverse en tierra. "eso no es normal Harry, ni siquiera para normas de magos" dijo Hermione retrocediendo junto con Harry mientras el extraño vehículo se movía finalizando con una serie de sonidos metálicos, viendo como es que las piezas se movían hasta formar un una forma humanoide con el taladro en lugar de la mano derecha y un extraño símbolo morado en el pecho.

La cosa incluso tenía un rostro medio cubierto, solo los ojos era posible verle mientras el taladro se activaba viéndolos directamente; Hermione por fin reaccionó apuntando su varita hacia el monstruo mecánico.

"¡Bombarda!" gritó ella viendo finalmente la explosión hizo dar un paso hacia atrás a la criatura pero al despejarse el humo vieron que seguía intacto aun con el taladro aun en alto.

"Hermione… ¡corre!" la otra no necesitaba más para tomar la mano a Harry y salir huyendo los dos mientras la criatura aun cuando era un poco lenta en sus movimientos les seguía el paso a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dos luces no lejos de ellos se encendieron de repente quedando un momento asombrado a harry mientras esperaba que no fuera otro de ellos antes de que el sonido peculiar del trailer llegara a ellos mientras el camión se dirigía hacia ellos; no podía ver bien a causa de la luz pero parecía ser un trailer con una caja que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra ellos; Harry y Hermione apenas y pudieron hacerse a un lado mientras que el robot no tuvo tanta suerte siendo golpeado por el camión siendo arrojado por los aires.

Los dos jóvenes trataban de recuperar energías y aliento viendo la caja negra con letras color plateado; en ella se veía a un largo perro salvaje con las palabras Black Dog abajo del dibujo; varias preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos pero con la adrenalina a más no poder pero si lograron ver y oír la puerta izquierda del conductor (recuerden que están en Europa) y ver a un alto hombre con gabardina negra salir y verlos.

"¡Harry! Que bien, al menos pude llegar a tiempo esta vez" dijo el hombre con cabello negro un poco ondulado hasta el hombro al ver al joven Potter.

"No… no puede ser… no puedes ser tu… ¿o sí?... ¿Sirius?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Se ve a sakuragui manejando a toda velocidad en un carrito de golf)

s¡Sí¡Fuera de mi camino cafre!

(despues sale de cámara y se oye el sonido de dos vehículos en colisión)

MB: Ehhh... mientras aquí mi compañero la hace a la doble de película de acción continuemos con nuesta historia, que bueno que tenía seguro.

s: ...médico...

-----

**Transformers: Hogwarts Generation**

**Capitulo 1: Fenix de Metal**

Los dos jóvenes trataban de recuperar energías y aliento viendo la caja negra con letras color plateado; en ella se veía a un largo perro salvaje con las palabras Black Dog abajo del dibujo; varias preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos pero con la adrenalina a más no poder no podían ser muy lógicos por el momento, pero si lograron ver y oír la puerta izquierda del conductor (recuerden que están en Europa) y ver a un alto hombre con gabardina negra salir y verlos.

"¡Harry! Que bien, al menos pude llegar a tiempo esta vez" dijo el hombre con cabello negro un poco ondulado hasta el hombro al ver al joven Potter.

"No… no puede ser… no puedes ser tu… ¿o sí?... ¿Sirius?" preguntó Harry reconociendo el rostro de su padrino, recordando también como es que había caído por el velo en el ministerio, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que ese mismo hombre se encontrara frente a ellos? Y más importante aun, manejando un vehículo muggle; el hombre en cuestión solo sonrió.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Harry, pero desafortunadamente no es el momento adecuado para reuniones, necesitan salir de aquí, no es seguro, pronto llegarán los refuerzos de Drillraid y necesito ponerlos a salvo" dijo Sirius mientras daba una hojeada al robot caido, el golpe lo había aturdido un poco pero no iba a ser derrotado tan fácil.

"Pero como…" Una mirada de Sirius fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para saber que sus respuestas iban a tardar un poco más, era necesario irse de allí, pero la pregunta era como; parecía que Sirius sabía lo que pensaban por que de pronto la caja del camión se abrió y una rampa descendió del mismo.

"Harry necesito que tú y Hermione se marchen de inmediato, no tengo tiempo para hablar más" dijo Sirius mientras el robot taladro se levantó; sin decir más Sirius cerró la puerta del trailer y la caja se separó.

Hermione y Harry siguieron corriendo listos para ir de nuevo a Hogwarts antes de que algo nuevamente captara su atención, dos luces se encendieron al fondo de la caja mientras el sonido de un motor encendido se amplificaba en el interior de la caja de metal.

"Que demo…" no pudo terminar la frase Harry cuando el sonido de llantas girando apareció y con gran velocidad un auto negro descendió con la ayuda de una rampa al final de la caja frente a ellos dos.

"Si Sirius está en el trailer ¿quién está conduciendo entonces?"

"La verdad no me importa mientras nos saque de aquí" dijo Harry acercándose al auto deportivo antes de que las mismas puertas se abrieran al mismo tiempo "Sea quien sea, conduzca… y… de acuerdo" dijo Harry observando el interior del carro para darse cuenta de que no había nadie al volante "sea como sea, Hermione, sube al auto" dijo Harry entrando al mismo por la puerta del piloto.

"Pero Harry¡esto no tiene sentido!" gritó Hermione viéndolo entrar al auto antes de que el taladro del robot adquiriera más fuerza haciéndola saltar y entrar al auto por la puerta de copiloto "¿Por lo menos sabes conducir?"

"Bueno… se la teoría" dijo Harry haciendo sentir peor a Hermione, pero apenas había terminado de decir eso cuando los cinturones de seguridad se pusieron solos y el volante giró, la palanca de velocidades se puso en primera y con gran velocidad el auto salió en marcha ante la el grito de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes.

Por otro lado, en la cabina del trailer Sirius sonrió viendo al auto alejarse, por lo menos ahora no tenía que preocuparse por proteger a más personas, podía pelear con toda su fuerza.

"Muy bien Drillraid ¿quieres pelear? Métete con alguien de tu tamaño¡TRANSFORM!" gritó el mago mientras los controles del trailer empezaron a brillar listos para el cambio.

-----

"¡Harry, detén esto!" grito Hermione aferrándose a la puerta de copiloto aterrada ante la velocidad del auto deportivo negro en el que viajaban; Harry desearía poder ayudarla y complacer su pedido, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada, parecía como si el auto hubiera entrado en modo automático y no podía siquiera tener control del volante o los pedales; esta no era su primera vez en cuanto a vehículos que cobraban vida propia, segundo año era prueba de eso, pero nunca las cosas habían sido tan misteriosas.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron mucho más al notar hacia donde se dirigían, era el final del camino, a medio kilómetro se encontraba ya el arrecife y no parecían detenerse.

Ambos intentaron en ese momento de abrir las puertas demostrando el seguro en ambas y solo pudieron aferrarse de lo que pudieron ante la inevitable zambullida.

"No quiero morir" dijo en voz baja Harry antes de que del mar saliera lo que parecía ser un pilar de acero cerca del arrecife, en la parte superior parecía tener un tenedor de dos puntas suficientemente separadas como para que el auto pasara entre los dos puntos sin chocar y atrás de esa apareció otra; en un segundo una plataforma de luz salió conectando a ambas con la tierra materializándose una autopista, al final haciéndola girar como una O y bajar hasta el mar "¡Esto me gusta menos!" gritó Harry mientras el auto ganó mucho más impulso al pasar por el primer 'tenedor' logrando hacer el giro completo sin despegar las llantas del camino y antes de entrar al océano una luz los hizo desaparecer.

-----

"Hermione"

"Dime Harry"

"¿Tienes la más remota idea de donde estamos?" preguntó el joven a su compañera aun dentro del auto.

"Ninguna"

"Perfecto" respondió él antes de que las puertas del auto decidieran otra vez abrirse solas, Hermione y Harry se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y asintieron, sea donde se encontraran, ambos tenían que bajarse del auto para investigar el lugar en donde se encontraban después de todo.

Al mismo tiempo ambos salieron para poner los pies en el suelo, parecía estar hecho de metal, pero por alguna razón no sonaban las pisadas mientras avanzaban en el ahora oscuro salón; sin luces no sabían muy bien por donde estaban avanzando, pero parecía ser bastante grande pues no encontraban nada a su paso, Hermione a los segundos casi se golpea ella misma la cabeza al no recordar lo que ella era, una bruja al final de cuentas.

Sacando la varita de su manga dijo un rápido Lumos y de su varita salió una pequeña luz dejándoles ver el lugar en donde se encontraban; era bastante grande al parecer, y en una de las paredes lograron ver un símbolo ligeramente parecido al del taladro, solo que este era azul al principio y en la parte de abajo cambiaba a rojo, pero igualmente era un rostro un poco mecanizado.

Por lo que podían observar el lugar semejaba a un hangar de alguna planta o embarcadero de Inglaterra, pero no parecía estar usado.

"Sabes Hermione, me gustaría encontrar el interruptor de luz de este sitio" dijo Harry tratando de enfocar su ya de por sí mala visión.

"Si lo que querían era luz solo tenían que pedirla" dijo una suave voz femenina sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo en que la luz del hangar se prendió iluminando el cuarto; parpadeando un par de veces para ajustarse al cambio ambos magos lograron darse cuenta del tamaño del hangar; las cuatro paredes y el techo eran de color blanco.

"De acuerdo, esto se está saliendo de la raya ¿Dónde diablos está Sirius?"

"El señor Sirius Black está entrando en estos momentos por el Puente Espacial" dijo la misma voz, parecía provenir de cualquier lado pero no se veía ninguna bocina.

"Gracias… Hermione ¿Qué es un puente espacial?" la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un no por parte de Hermione mientras la misma luz multicolor se encendió al final del hangar mientras aparecía rápidamente el mismo trailer negro y plateado.

El sonido de la bocina del trailer llenó el sitio el cual por alguna razón no emitía eco, afortunadamente para ellos ya que de por sí el bocinazo era fuerte.

Finalmente el trailer se detuvo cerca de ellos abriéndose no una sino las dos puertas del vehículo, por una salió el hombre de cabellos negro que creían muerto, por el otro lado salió una cabeza roja conocida por ellos.

"Hola Harry, Hermione ¡WOW, este sitio está genial!" dijo el pelirrojo Weasley no mostrando ninguna sorpresa.

"Perdonen la demora, tuve que pasar por él" dijo Sirius antes de ser casi tacleado por el azabache.

"¡Estas vivo, estas vivo!" dijo el joven mago abrazando fuertemente a su padrino mientras este solo sonrió.

"Sí, lo estoy, perdón por tardarme Harry" dijo este poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, la escena era bastante emotiva y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Harry contento, no lo había visto así desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Los dos se encuentran bien?" dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos, no es que le molestara el que lo ignoraran, ya se había acostumbrado a eso hace algo de tiempo.

"Sí, aunque algo sacudida por todo el viaje" contestó ella, la conversación hizo a ahijado y padrino acercarse a ambos, todavía no acababa todo.

"Lamento el hecho de mandarlos por el Puente Espacial, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, hubiera deseado hablar con ustedes junto con Dumbledore pero ellos llegaron más rápido de lo que había programado" dijo Sirius viendo a los tres estudiantes.

"Señor Black ¿Qué era esa cosa que nos atacó?"

"Eso se los contaré a su debido tiempo, la historia es algo más complicado en realidad"

"¿Tiene que ver con que tú hallas regresado?"

"Sí Harry, efectivamente; verán, ustedes son magos, y al ser magos han visto cosas que otras personas no tienen la suerte, y más ustedes tres ya que se han enfrentado a cosas terribles en estos seis años, pero la historia que voy a contarles les parecerá un poco difícil de creer incluso a ustedes tres" los mencionados se voltearon a ver entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros, ya con ese robot se había disuelto toda duda y le asintieron a Sirius de que continuara la historia.

"Muy bien, quizá ustedes no lo sepan, pero la Tierra no es, ni ha sido, el único planeta en el universo que ha creado vida; ahora bien, no todos estos planetas son vida orgánica; lejos de aquí, muy lejos en verdad, hay un planeta con tecnología que ninguno de ustedes podría creer" dijo Sirius haciendo que los tres jóvenes se interesaran por esta historia.

"En ese planeta, hace muchísimos años se construyeron máquinas, estas máquinas tenían algo muy especial, se les fue otorgado el libre albedrío, ganaron un alma, o chispa como se le conoció, estos robots ganaron habilidades que les hizo tomar un nombre, era la habilidad de transformarse" ante esta palabra Hermione levantó una mano.

"¿Transformarse como el taladro que vimos?"

"Efectivamente Hermione, ellos se empezaron a llamar Transformers por esta habilidad especial; al hacer esto ellos accedían a muchas habilidades distintas, pero no todo era perfecto, pronto comenzó una guerra que dividió a este mundo, la cual aun sigue; un lado lo quería destruir todo, tomaban lo que querían y lo conseguían de cualquier manera, el otro bando se dedicó a detener a los que antes eran sus hermanos, proteger su mundo y al resto del universo, estos últimos se convirtieron en Autobots, y ellos pelean para detener las fuerzas malignas de los Decepticon; estas dos fuerzas han estado en guerra por siglos, los dos han tenido sus victorias y derrotas, pero ningún lado ha logrado vencer, pero ahora ha habido un cambio, las fuerzas de los Decepticon se han movilizado a la tierra, y los Autobots se encuentran en una batalla crucial en su propio planeta, Cybertron, y no les es posible mandar fuerzas de apoyo… la Tierra se encuentra en un gran peligro"

"Ese taladro… entonces es un Decepticon"

"Correcto Ron, tu viste lo que pasó, es muy fuerte y solo pude hacer que se retirara" dijo Sirius mientras los cuatro entonces entraban en un corto silencio antes de que Harry tomara la palabra.

"¿Es el primero en llegar?"

"Sí Harry, pero habrá otros como él muy pronto, ese solo es la unidad de reconocimiento por así decirlo"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con usted? Es más ¿cómo lo sabe y como regresó a la vida?" preguntó Hermione mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, al ser la más racional le era un poco difícil el creer todo, mientras que Ron, quizá un poco más inocente lograba ver el peligro en la historia de Sirius.

"Créelo o no, pero lo he visto; he visto la batalla entre estas dos fuerzas mientras me encontraba perdido dentro del velo y sin necesidad de preguntar las respuestas llegaron a mi, todo lo que necesitaba saber llegó a mi, no se quien fue el que me envió el mensaje, pero sí se que el espíritu que me habló desea salvar la tierra"

"De acuerdo ¿Pero entonces por que nos trajiste aquí? Se que el ministerio aun piensa que eres un asesino, pero estoy seguro de que los Muggle podrían hacer algo, después de todo son máquinas"

"Harry, estos seres son mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, la tecnología humana no es lo suficientemente avanzada como para derrotarlos, y desafortunadamente la magia es inservible contra estos seres como ya lo habrán observado" ante estas palabras Hermione y Harry asintieron.

"¿Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer¿Cómo fue que los derrotaste en ese caso?" dijo Harry no sabiendo a ciencia cierta como reaccionar ante las noticias de Sirius; este último simplemente sonrió.

"Para eso ya estoy preparado, no solo se me mostró la historia y lo que debía de hacer, también se me fue dado este lugar Harry, bienvenidos a la base Autobot Londres de la Tierra" dijo Sirius ante la mirada atónita de los tres.

"¿Esto es una base Autobot¿Pero que no se supone que no hay Autobots en la Tierra?"

"Esa fue la otra parte de la historia, y es que quizá no vengan refuerzos en algo de tiempo, pero eso no significa que la Tierra esté indefensa ahora" dijo Sirius mientras mostraba dos brazaletes color plateado en ambos brazos bajo su abrigo de cuero; eran completamente redondos pero parecían tener el mismo símbolo en un pequeño recuadro el cual ahora sabían de que era el símbolo Autobot "¡TRANSFORM!" gritó Sirius colocando ambos brazaletes juntos al cruzarse de brazos, una luz salió de ambos y en un segundo una armadura negra bastante futurista se materializo a su alrededor, el camión se encendió y la caja se separó, Sirius brincó y ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Hermione este se transformó en un cuadro para quedar adherido a la parrilla del camión, fue en ese momento que el camión empezó a cambiar, los hombros y los brazos se mostraron y las piernas salieron mientras el camión salió por los aires mientras un sonido bastante interesante apareció junto a la transformación.

En menos de cinco segundos el camión se convirtió en un robot negro y plateado estuvo frente a ellos, en medio se veía el símbolo autobot.

"Black Dog Prime, fui escogido como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas Autobot en la Tierra por las órdenes de la gran Matriz para detener las fuerzas de los Decepticon, fue por eso que fui llamado a la Tierra de nueva cuenta" dijo Sirius, o mejor dicho Black Dog Prime.


End file.
